Até mesmo as nevascas
by Hannon Moon
Summary: A felicidade aparece nos momentos de alegria e de dor, mas é preciso perceber q momentos ruins podem conter sua dose de alegria. Fluffly, Hatori mais Tohru, shortfic.


_N/A_: Oláaa! Bem, em termos essa é a minha primeira fic de Fruits Basket. Na verdade eu tenho uma outra incompleta que só estou esperando terminar de digitar o primeiro capítulo para publicá-la. Até lá... Essa será minha primeira, sim! n-n Bom, ela eu fiz pra minha amiguinha TaiNatsu, que adora o Haa-san e, como eu devia-lhe uma fic... Cá está! n-n Aproveita, Natsu, que essa é a sua fic de Natal! Espero que goste, querida. beijinhos

-v-v-v-v-

oOoOo

Até mesmo as nevascas 

oOoOo

_(... Eu não tinha percebido, mas de repente a primavera chegou tão rápido...) _(1)

oOoOo

Enfim chegaram ao parque. O vento cortante zunia nos galhos secos das árvores, enquanto avermelhava gentilmente as maçãs do rosto da menina. Ela ía à frente, divertida com a bela paisagem, hora erguendo os bracinhos em admiração. Mais atrás, Hatori andava calmamente sobre a neve amontoada no chão, aquela mesma neve que encobrira a cidade na noite anterior.

Aparentemente poucas pessoas se aventuraram a patinar no parque àquela hora da manhã, o que, de certa forma, agradava o médico. Às vezes necessitava estar perto dos outros, ter contato humano, mesmo que apenas observando a vida alheia, que não com os do clã Souma. Precisava ver as pessoas para não alienar-se de vez do mundo, carecia desse contato para ter um fundo de esperança, ao olhar para alegria dos outros, e sentir que ainda teria sua chance de felicidade. Entretanto, valorizava sua privacidade, ser quieto e sério era parte sua, da qual não podia fugir. Por isso, para quase todos os outros momentos restantes de seu tempo, ele gostava de não ter tanta gente por perto, como agora.

Tohru sorriu, voltando-se para o médico:

- Senhor Hatori, vamos esquiar agora?

"Ahn..." acenou com a cabeça, um meio sorriso escapando de seus lábios finos. Viu a garota sentar-se em um banquinho de cimento, já retirando suas sapatilhas e colocando os delicados patins brancos. A seguiu, encostando-se no tronco ressequido de uma árvore ao lado do banco, ao passo que tirava um cigarro do bolso e o levava à boca.

Sentia-se tão bem ali. Não no parque, mas ao lado dela. Era bom, confortante, quando estava com Tohru sentia que todos seus problemas se extinguiam. Era como se ela emanasse raios de sol de si, aquecendo os corações de quem está ao seu redor. Sorriu, Tohru era o sol que o aquecia e lhe trazia todas as manhãs sua primavera.

Quando mais jovem, sofrera bastante. Era algo que tentara negar várias vezes, fingir que aquilo não passara de umas lembranças distantes e superadas. Mas não era bem essa a verdade, tudo ainda doía, o machucava lá no fundo. Isso era o que o deprimia, que insistia em mantê-lo naquele mar sem fim, longe de toda e qualquer terra firme. De modo que ele precisava livrar-se desse peso, dessa mágoa, de uma vez por todas.

E só o percebera graças a ela, Tohru. Ela lhe mostrara que o único jeito de amenizar sua dor era aprendendo a conviver com ela, sem jamais tentar esquecer de tudo o que vivera. Tohru fê-lo pôr para fora toda sua angústia, desaguar seus temores, além de ensiná-lo a conviver com sua dor para, então, poder realmente superá-la.

Assim, Hatori compreendera que não poderia esquecer de Kana e os momentos maravilhosos que viveram e, se havia dor ali, era para provar que eles, um dia, já foram felizes. Agora sim, sem tentar "esconder" suas lembranças de si mesmo, ele podia seguir em frente sem medo: mesmo que ainda o ferissem, não eram mais capazes de destrui-lo e "fechá-lo" naquele seu mundinho, como antigamente. Por isso estava ali, por Tohru. Para continuar seguindo.

Aos poucos ela se achegara e, agora, já tomava conta de um cantinho muito especial em sua vida. Ela lhe ensinara tanto, com a sua perseverança, seu amor sincero, sua bondade que a fazia compreender as mais diversas e, várias vezes, trágicas situações daquela complicada família... A menina mudara os Souma, transformara aquelas pessoas abatidas e sofredoras, dera-lhes coragem e sonhos, convertera suas lágrimas em alegres sorrisos. Se ele hoje estava em pé, era por ela, graças a ela. E sua vida não parecia mais ser tão triste...

- Aiaiiii! – gemia a ingênua menina ao sair deslizando pela pista natural de patinação no gelo.

Riu silenciosamente, jogando o cigarro no chão e apertando-o com a ponta do pé, a apagá-lo. Um ventinho que passava remexeu os fios escuros do médico, que agora sentava-se e calçava um discreto patins negro. Arrumou-o bem e levantou-se, praticamente flutuava sobre o gelo, com tamanha classe e elegância que tão lhe eram típicas.

- Ahn, senhor Hatori, acho que não levo muito jeito para me equilibrar... – confessou, sem jeito. Mas logo foi tomada de uma extrema determinação e alegria – Prometo que vou me esforçar e não vou atrapalhar nossa diversão!

Era sempre assim, a pequena estava sempre a pensar nos outros em primeiro lugar. Ele via nisso a grande bondade e preocupação da menina, que fazia de tudo para ver a todos bem e felizes. Como agora, em que ela pretendia ter muita garra e força de vontade para aprender a patinar certo, somente com o intuito de não estragar-lhe o passeio, pois desejava muito que Hatori se divertisse naqueles preciosos momentos. Seu coração era enorme, dentro dele havia tanto amor que até cegava, sua gentileza e dedicação, sua inocência... Tudo os cegavam, ofuscavam: não só a ele, mas a todos ao seu redor, razão pela qual era ela vítima de inveja de tantas outras pessoas.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu-lhe gentilmente, estava sorrindo mais que o normal nos últimos tempos – Eu te ajudo.

- Mesmo? Er, isso seria não seria abusar da sua boa-vontade? – perguntou, meio constrangida, pois não queria de maneira alguma incomodar.

Balançou fracamente a cabeça em negação. Tomou a menina pelas mãos, a levando para o meio da pista. Tohru era tão batalhadora, lutando pelo que queria com todas as suas forças... Realmente, não tinha como não admirá-la. Era um exemplo a se seguir.

Equilibravam-se sobre a fina camada de gelo, o médico a segurava pelas mãos, a guiando por onde queria ir. Ela o acompanhava bem e parecia patinar com certa delicadeza e graça. Aos poucos foram se soltando mais e, ao fim, mostravam dominar bem o assunto. Quando passavam perto da árvore onde antes estivera o médico encostado, a brisa que se abateu sobre seus galhos derrubou toda a neve que ali tinha se ajuntado. Pararam para apreciar a bela cena, os flocos brancos e macios esvoaçavam-se no ar, tendo como fundo o céu rosado da manhã de frio.

O médico envolveu a cintura da menina por atrás, levantando a cabeça para ver melhor aquele espetáculo de contrastes e beleza, um olhar de pura inocência demorando-se por alguns segundos em seus olhos. Tohru olhou-o, as bochechas mais rubras ainda, porém logo se acalmou, voltando-se para a neve que se desfazia às suas frentes. Sorriu, aconchegando-se no peito do homem. Ela era tão feliz!

Certa vez lhe disseram que após o inverno sempre vem a primavera. Pois, para ele, ao lado de Tohru, nem as nevascas pareciam ruins. Seu inverno não era mais frio e cinzento, junto dela sentia que nenhuma tempestade de gelo seria tão rigorosa nem tão triste; ao contrário, sabia que agora brotavam-lhe pequenas flores de primavera no meio de seu inverno.

oOoOo

_Owari_

oOoOo

-v-v-v-v-

(1) isso era pra ser um trecho do encerramento de D.N.Angel Õ-o mas como eu não me lembrava mais como era ao certo, pode ter ficado meio deturpe ¬¬'

Ah, er... A fic ficou meio diferente do que eu gostaria, todavia...

Como já disse, essa fic foi feita especialmente pra você, TaiNatsu. n-n Felicidades, miga!

Please, sejam generosos e me deixem um review, tá? n-n"

Feliz Natal e um ótimo ano novo pra todo mundo!

Ja ne!

12/12/05

Kisus


End file.
